


Just the Usual "Screaming in the Morning" Routine

by iamlowkeycrying



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romanceish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-19 20:35:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18977875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamlowkeycrying/pseuds/iamlowkeycrying
Summary: Tsuna shrieks when he sees a human lump sitting motionless at the table, causing the figure to pop up and fall of the chair, also yelling in shock.  Seeing that the lump was just Takeshi with bits of rice all over his face, Tsuna calms down, which makes Takeshi calm down.





	Just the Usual "Screaming in the Morning" Routine

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Nothing but the story is mine. The prompt isn't mine, KHR isn't mine, the characters aren't mine. They belong to their respectable owners.
> 
> Thank you!

Takeshi shoves his chopsticks into his mouth, taking the rice that was pinched between them.  He wasn't hungry when Tsuna offered to make dinner, nor was he hungry before he had settled down into bed.  He had went to sleep with his arms around his brunette, waking up at three in the morning only to get a glass of milk and to shovel the dinner Tsuna placed in the refrigerator into his mouth.

The raven was enjoying the sticky rice, as well as his favorite sushi Tsuna had made (said brunette was surprised when Takeshi wasn't hungry and worried), but he was also becoming sleepy again.  He notices that he only had a small amount of rice and one piece of sushi left, and the clock ticking past 3:30.  He quickly eats the rest of the food, wanting to get back into bed with his lover.

Taking a minute to just sit and let the food go down, Takeshi crosses his arm on the table and places his head on to them.  He tried to keep thoughts (about Tsuna, baseball, sushi...) circulating in his mind so he would not fall asleep, but suddenly he's sleeping at the table.

 

Timeskip+POVChange

 

Tsuna yawns as he walks into the kitchen, still dressed in his green pajamas.  It was a few minutes after five in the morning and the brunette was going to start making breakfast for himself and Takeshi.  He hesitates to move anymore when seeing that the light was on but calmed down when he realizes Takeshi most likely came in here (which would make sense why he wasn't in bed with him).

"Takeshi?"

Abruptly, Tsuna stops again.

"HIIIEEE!"

Tsuna shrieks when he sees a human lump sitting motionless at the table, causing the figure to pop up and fall of the chair, also yelling in shock.  Seeing that the lump was just Takeshi with bits of rice all over his face, Tsuna calms down, which makes Takeshi calm down.

Takeshi laughs, eyes wide, "Di-did something happen?"

"Oh, you know.  Just the usual 'Screaming in the Morning' routine," Tsuna sighs in relief, hand over his pounding heart.

**Author's Note:**

> 1.1 pages · 355 words
> 
> Prompt:  Person A of your OTP bingeing on food at two in the morning and falling asleep on the counter and Person B walking in like two hours later and screaming when they see a figure just sitting motionless on the counter and Person A wakes up, screams, and falls off the counter
> 
> I'm currently watching ImAllexx and James Marriott
> 
> So I just finished this wooh
> 
> enjoy
> 
> review
> 
> comment
> 
> please
> 
> i'm begging
> 
> i thrive on comments and reviews
> 
> please give me the time
> 
> thanks


End file.
